Draco's Kitty
by seriousblahblah
Summary: Cat!Hermione is an animagus kept by Draco Malfoy. It is his condition for letting her live. Of course, he's more affectionate for her than he admits. She is cute after all. Dramione. Mild sub/dom roleplay.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Cat!Hermione is an animagus kept by Draco Malfoy. It was his condition for letting her live. Of course, he's more affectionate for her than he admits. She is cute after all. Heavily AU. DRAMIONE. The spells used to allow Hermione to talk to Draco even when in her cat-form will be explained in a later chapter, as well as why she is living with him and what Voldemort is up to. The story becomes more serious and less comedic the further you read :)

* * *

~o~

 **Draco's Kitty**

~o~

* * *

Draco smiled as he stared down at the basket where his little 'kitten' Hermione Granger was curled up in a ball, taking a nap.

'Here kitty, kitty, kitty,' Draco drawled and poked at the kitten's back.

The 'kitten' squinted open one eye and saw that her master Draco Malfoy was there and he had a treat for her.

The kitten, Hermione, immediately began to purr and perked up as she twisted around in her little basket bed and stood up to try to get the treat.

'Give me the treat,' Hermione begged, batting her little white paws at Draco's robes and chest.

'Nah ah ah. You have to be a good kitty.'

'But I'm always a good kitty,' Hermione pouted. And then she tried to look as cute as possible by batting her large cat eyes and licking her own silky, fluffy hair with her tongue. 'Don't you like me, master?'

'Of course, I do.'

'Then why don't you give me the treat now?'

The treat in question was a chocolate Honeydukes bar, which she could eat once she transformed back into human, but Draco was holding it just out of reach from Hermione's paws.

'You have to do a trick first. I can't reward you for sleeping all day and being lazy.'

'I'M NOT LAZY!' Hermione hissed and scratched her claws teasingly at Draco's chest.

'How adorable, my cat is trying to attack me!' Draco chuckled. 'Put away those claws, Hermione, before I make you really regret getting even a hair or nail on your master's robes.'

'Sorry master.' Hermione sat back in her basket and licked innocently at her paw.

'So...are you going to give me the treat?' Hermione asked after a while when they had calmed down and Hermione had finished licking her fur and grooming herself so she could be as pretty as possible.

Draco smirked. 'Well, what kind of trick can you do?'

'Hmmm.' Hermione squinted as she thought over her repertoire of tricks and feline charms. 'I can chase a ball.'

'No, I've already seen that many times.'

'I can chase my tail?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Draco laughed. 'Nice try, but I've already seen you chase your tail too, kitten.'

'Well, I could scratch up the furniture and hiss at any mice that pass by.'

Now Draco was angry. 'You _know_ my Manor does not have any mice. How dare you even suggest it! I should strap your cat hide for even insinuating it.'

'Sorry!' Hermione purred.

Her master was very angry. She needed to soothe him. She raised herself on her haunches and leaned her pretty, whiskered face towards him, her jewel-like eyes concentrating on him. 'I know the Manor doesn't have any mice. Because...Because any house with a nice cat, doesn't have mice!' Hermione tried to smile to make her master Draco happy.

Draco stared at her harshly for a long time before he finally smirked.

'Fine Hermione, you win. Do any trick you like. I can't stay mad at you long.' He patted Hermione on the head and stroked her silky hair. 'You're too cute to stay mad at.'

Hermione purred even louder and eased into Draco's touch, lifting herself off her little feet so that she could rub against Draco's side and leave little hairs of light brown and white all over Draco's robes.

Draco grimaced. 'You're leaving cat hair all over my robes!'

'Sorry master.' Hermione pouted and tried to lick off some of the hairs from the robes, but it just made her sneeze having her own hair in her mouth.

'You're a funny kitty.' Draco said and patted Hermione again. 'Let's go into the garden and get you to attack a bird.'

'I don't want to kill a bird.'

'Well, you'll try.'

Hermione was very wary. She wasn't a killing type of kitty. Though she had no choice but to follow her master Draco as he headed towards the large garden gates of Malfoy Manor.

'Go and get me a bird and don't come back until you have one caught in your mouth.'

Hermione nodded and bristled her tail. This wasn't going to be easy. How did one even catch a bird? She would have to use her claws or something but she wasn't much of a hunter.

'Go,' Draco commanded.

'Bossy,' Hermione thought with a roll of her eyes as she sauntered out into the tall grass of the garden and started smelling around for a bird or mouse to catch.

.

* * *

Note: Hermione is a cat animagus in this, so part of the time she's in her human form and part of the time she's in her cat form, but she can still communicate with Draco in her cat-form using an animagus communication spell.

Please let me know if you'd like to read more!

cheers :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for everyone that reviewed, this update is for you :) and thank you to my beta :)

* * *

2\. Catching a Bird

~o~

Hermione trotted into the garden. She really didn't want to kill a bird, though Draco was watching her every move from the hallway of the Manor.

 _'Bloody boys and their killing! Does he think because I'm a cat I automatically like to kill?'_

Hermione arched her back and licked at her neck, to clear it of any fluff.

 _'Well, let him think I'll kill a bird, I shan't!'_ she thought defiantly, then snuck behind a bush and transformed into her human form. She examined her bare legs and arms, which were barely covered by the horribly outdated, green dress Draco gave her. Honestly, it was like Draco had given her the most Slytherin type of dress—knowing she was Gryffindor and it would annoy her to no end.

Hermione pulled her long, wavy brown hair back and tucked it behind her ears, while she watched Draco from far away through the leaves.

It was rotten luck being the animagus pet of Draco Malfoy. However, at any moment, he could threaten to send her to Voldemort or the Death Eaters, so there was not much she could do to escape.

At times, she could swear Draco almost cared for her, especially when she was back in her human form. Although Draco tended to deny and hide it if she ever confronted him on it.

She asked him one time, when she was in her human-form, if he liked her. Draco had only laughed and told her, 'Stop being ridiculous. You're just a pet to me, whether in human or cat form.' He then had ordered her to stay in her cat form for the rest of the week and not talk to him.

'Touchy,' she'd said.

That had just made him snap. 'I want you to act like a real cat and don't talk to me at all,' Draco had said moodily. And then he'd refused to so much as pick her up or let her sit in his lap. That little argument had happened a whole month ago.

Yet there were other times when he could be so affectionate and open with her. When she was in her cat-form, Draco would sometimes stroke her long, fluffy fur for hours while telling her everything that was on his mind and how he was pressured by his parents to be a Death Eater. It was as if in those moments, he trusted her more than anyone, and she loved listening to him. The more she listened to Draco's fears and vulnerabilities, the more she realized Draco was just as human and flawed as she was—except that Draco had been born into pureblood parents while she had muggle parents.

In the end, perhaps if she'd been born in this lonely, old Manor with so much pressure put upon her to carry on ancient traditions...well perhaps she would've ended up the same: spoiled, haughty and mistrustful of muggles.

Hermione smirked to herself. It was not like Draco had ever seen a muggle in this neighbourhood or in most of his life til he went to Hogwarts and met muggleborns. Or Diagon Alley, and saw her parents.

Yet he couldn't still hate muggleborns now, could he? Otherwise, why was he so possessive of her and refused to let her go? Hermione had a feeling that Draco wouldn't even let Voldemort himself, or his father, take her away from him. (Goodness knows, his father was not a fan of her and would've freaked out knowing he was harbouring a muggleborn under his roof.)

She'd even see Draco fighting a few times with his father to keep his 'cat'.

Sometimes she got the feeling that Draco only wanted him for himself, and would go to any ends to keep her.

The way he teased her and said she was 'his kitten and only his' which nobody could touch. He said these things when she was back in her human form and he was holding her hand and looking her in the eye. It was almost like he never wanted to let her go.

(And it scared her too, she realized, that even if he told her to go, she might not...because she'd miss him terribly...and then she'd wonder if anything more could've happened between them...)

~o~

'Kitten are you out there?'

Back in the grass, Hermione saw that Draco was growing worried and impatient waiting for her, so she transformed into a cat and went ruffling through the garden in search of a bird or feather.

Maybe if she just caught a feather, she could convince him that she had caught a bird and already eaten it.

Draco could be rather odd in his requests, yet she decided to respect each of his requests and demands he made of her—if only because of a sense of  
duty and gratitude towards the man who saved her.

(Hermione smirked to himself. Well, Draco wasn't quite a man yet. He was nearing 17, but he was still very sixteen and rather boyish. Meanwhile, she was sixteen too but she'd already had two boyfriends and some idea of the way the world worked...While Draco still seemed very innocent...Hermione doubted he'd honestly done anything with Pansy beyond kissing her.)

Back in her cat-form, Hermione slinked through the grass and made sure to nod towards Draco to make sure he knew she was alright. He nodded back at her. Then she headed towards a tree and sprang up on it, because where else would she find a bird?

Hermione sniffed around the tree as she climbed higher and higher in the branches. She took some pleasure in the way her nails could dig deeply into the bark in a way her human-self could never do. Her lithe cat body could climb a tree so easily, while as a human if she ever tried to climb a tree, she would fall right back down on her sorry arse. Luckily, her cat nails were quite steady.

Hermione's face and eyes lit up when she spotted a little nest up ahead. She had no intention of hurting the birds of course, but if she could catch a few feathers and put them in her mouth, Draco might think she had caught one.

Stealthily, she approached the little nest, her paws flexing and prepared to latch onto the feathers she might find there.

Just as she was about to reach the nest, which was filled with eggs and feathers, a large, black mother bird came crashing down on her.

Hermione shrieked as the large, vicious crow snapped its beak at her. And then the next second, before she realized what was happening, Hermione was falling off the tree branch and hurtling towards the ground below.

She hit the ground with a loud smack and exhale of pain as the last bit of air escaped from her lungs. Faintly, she was aware that she had made several cat noises as she fell out of the tree before the impact of the fall had shocked her body into transforming back into human as she hit the grass-covered ground.

'HERMIONE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?' Draco came rushing towards her, shouting loudly. He didn't seem to even care anymore that she was in her human-form in the wide open where anyone could see her.

'Hmm-mmm.' Hermione moaned in pain. She felt certain she had cracked a few ribs. Her eyes watered up as she met Draco's soothing grey ones. He was hovering over her, a most worried expression on his face, almost as if he wanted to scream at himself for sending her out there.

'Don't worry, we'll take you up to my room and we'll fix you from there.' He tugged at her hand but she shook her head.

'Can't move, too much pain.' She bit her lip trying to hold back her tears. She didn't want Draco to see her so weak.

Draco brushed her stray hair from her forehead as if he were petting her though she was human now. He looked back over their shoulder to make sure no one was watching.

'I think I can carry you, no one is there. And if a house-elf sees us, I'll obliviate him.'

'You shouldn't obliviate house-elves,' Hermione managed to mutter despite her pain.

Draco smirked. 'Then they should mind their own business.'

 _'Draco,'_ Hermione warned. He knew perfectly well what her opinion on house-elves was.

'You're injured, now is no time to argue.' He was so tense and obviously worried about her that Hermione dared not bring up the issue of house-elves again. 'Put your arm around my neck, I'm going to carry you.'

She raised her uninjured arm and placed it around his neck. 'Good girl,' he whispered, then he lifted her up in a bridal position and quickly brought her in from the garden. Once they were in the cold, stone interior of Malfoy Manor, he took one of the smaller stone staircases up to the upper floor where his bedroom was.

Luckily, they managed to make it there without anyone spotting them. Hermione could only imagine how enranged his father would be if he caught him with a mudblood in his arms.

Once they were in his bedroom, Draco closed the door behind him and lay her softly on the bed.

'I'm going to get the medi-kit, hold on.' He rushed towards the door, then turned back once more. 'I'm sorry I made you catch that bird.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and managed to smirk through the pain. 'I'm sorry I listened. I should've plain ignored you and told you to bugger off and find a real cat to train.'

Draco smirked back at her. 'But I wouldn't want any other cat.' His hand reached for the silver ornate doorknob. 'Hold on kitten, I will heal you.'

Hermione wiped away a tear from her eye as she waited on his bed for Draco to bring back the healing potions.

~O~

a/n - please tell me if you'd like to read more ;) thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone that reviewed/faved/followed, glad you are liking the story and you will see the story becomes more serious and less humouress in this chapter...though there are still a few light comedy moments. Stay tuned and if you want more, make sure you review it helps motivate me! and sorry if this chapter sucks but it took me several hours so please be gentle :) thank you to my beta reader too and wishin them well at their hospital stay :(

* * *

 **3\. Healing**

~o~

Hermione waited patiently on the bed, her arms at her side as she tried not to wince too much at the pain. Though the fall from the tree had left her with deep, red welts down her backside, arms and her left hip—all of which were quickly bruising and had her in searing pain. She could barely move an inch without crying.

The brunette bit her lip and counted her breaths in and out to try to steady herself— _in and out, in and out,_ she kept telling herself with each breath, _this too shall pass_ —as she waited for Draco to return to the room. Not that she wanted Draco to see her so weak and injured; it actually embarrassed her a little to be this fragile, but she needed the medi-kit and pain potions he'd gone to fetch.

At last, Draco rushed back into the room, carrying the medi-kit under his elbow.

'Finally, you're back,' she gasped in relief.

Draco smirked and sauntered towards her. 'Did you think I would just leave you?' He set down the kit and sat beside her on the bed, observing her condition. 'It was damnably difficult to get the kit though without Quincy the house-elf thinking I was injured. He kept trying to heal me. The damnable thing.'

'I'm sure he was trying to help,' Hermione winced trying to sit up.

 _'Hermione,'_ Draco warned her. 'Don't exert yourself and, Merlin's sake, lay back down,' he said, looking tempted to push her down for her own sake.

'I hate being injured.'

'Well, we'll fix you quickly, if you just tell me where it hurts.'

'My ribs,' Hermione whispered, her eyes closing for a moment in relief. 'I think one might be broken, oh merlin, but I'll need a pain-potion first.'

'Right.' Draco handed her a bottle of pain-potion and she quickly downed it in one gulp, though it would take several minutes to feel the full effects.

'Better?'

Hermione nodded. 'A bit.'

Draco got out his wand and was about to apply the medi-kit to her bruised ribs when there was a knock at the door.

Hermione's ears twitched in panic.

'Quick, I don't have time to move you, change back into your animagus!' Draco ordered her, quickly getting up off the bed.

'I'm trying!' Hermione muttered but it wasn't easy when she was so injured to concentrate her magic enough to transform.

'Draco, who are you speaking to?' Lucius Malfoy's voice echoed authoritatively through the door. 'I hope not that cat again.'

'Father, hold on,' Draco muttered as he quickly put away the medi-kit and Hermione struggled up and tried to concentrate her magic.

'Do not take that insolent tone with me, Draco, I'm opening this door right now—'

Lucius was as good as his word and he swung open the large, wooden door just as Hermione managed to scramble back into her cat form. It was not without some cost of effort, though, the light brown and white cat was panting and in visible pain, as it sat on his bed where a moment ago Hermione was.

Lucius Malfoy sneered, with utter disgust as he spotted the familiar cat on his son's bed. His displeasure could not be more clear. 'You know I detest felines, get that furry abomination off your bed before I swat it off right now.' He raised his snake cane threateningly.

Hermione hissed. She was not about to let herself be beaten by Lucius Malfoy, even if she was just an injured cat (or muggleborn witch without a wand or place to go!).

But Draco was quick to rush over and stand in between her and his father. Draco was getting taller with every month and he was now nearly at the height of his father. Yet he couldn't quite disrespect his father either.

'Father, I would kindly ask you, to respect my choice of pet, please.'

Lucius rolled his eyes haughtily and stared around the room. but he put away his snake cane, lowering it to the floor.

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief, though her little cat heart was still hammering.

'Oh yes, that damnable nuisance of a cat. I did find it surprising, Draco, when you decided to come back with a cat instead of an owl or frog from your last trip to Diagon Alley. Tell me,' Lucius sniffed with his nose raised in the air, 'where exactly you bought _this_ specimen?'

Hermione could see Draco clenching his fist, his temper rising a little between his polite veneer. "At the Magical Menagerie."

Lucius sniffed. 'Yes, precisely. I would not have paid a sickle for such a scruffy creature with bushy, hideous fur. I think you got swindled, Draco. You should have taken my advice and returned her for at least an elegant, blue eyed white Persian.'

Hermione bristled: both with jealousy at the idea of Draco having another cat and his cruel father trying to send her back to a pet store, she'd never belonged to, to get a more aesthetically pleasing cat.

'Don't be ridiculous, father, she's the most intelligent cat there is, and I can practice my transfiguration lessons on her.'

His father sneered again and once more raised his eyes to Hermione, making her blood boil. 'Intelligent? A cat? Draco please,' he chuckled. 'Don't make anymore of a fool and disappointment of yourself than you already are.'

Hermione watched as Draco's cheeks grew pink; she knew he hated whenever his father took digs at him, which was often.

Oh damn, Lucius, why couldn't he be happy with his son for once, instead of forever putting him down and taking digs at him? Didn't Lucius realize how much Draco already suffered trying to be like him and a Death Eater, when he really wasn't?

'We've wasted enough time here on idle subjects.' Lucius swung his cape behind his shoulders. 'Your mother and I expect you to be downstairs in exactly 30 minutes, so that we can apparate to the next meeting at Lord Nott's.'

'Father, I don't want to go.'

'Did I say it was a choice?! Do as your told Draco, before I imperius you to be a proper son!'

'Yes, father,' Draco grit through his teeth.

Lucius finally left the room and Draco slammed the door behind him.

'I hate him,' Draco whispered under his breath.

'You don't mean that.' Hermione transformed back into her human form and huddled by the corner, in case Lucius came back, so he couldn't see her. She examined her elbow, which was covered in a darkening bruise from her fall.

'Don't tell me what I don't or do mean,' Draco snapped. But then he lay eyes on her in her green dress, with her injured bruised arms and legs and he fell silent.

He rushed over and took the medi-kit out again. 'I don't have time to heal you properly, so just tell me which rib is injured and I'll fix it with my wand.'

'Draco—'

'What?' he snapped, trying to get the dressings and salve ready.

Hermione coughed. 'I'm not comfortable with you seeing me undressed.'

Draco rolled his eyes. 'As if I haven't before.'

'Only as a cat.'

'Kitten you're mine, either as a cat or not.' Yet his face darkened a bit with a pink blush. 'Just lower the top of your dress a bit, I won't see anything.'

'Fine. Then turn around.'

Draco stamped his foot. 'We don't have time for this. My father could be back any second.'

Hermione raised a precocious brow. 'So you would rather your father come back here to find me naked?'

Draco turned redder. 'Don't be awful. Turn around and lower your dress.' He paused to gulp audibly. '...just to your waist I mean. Then,' Draco gulped again and his voice grew more confident, 'point out to me which rib it is and I'll heal it, very quickly,' he added.

Hermione almost laughed at how uncomfortable Draco was getting, but she was in too much pain and rather too embarrassed herself. The pain-potion had already had its effects, but the dosage had not been enough to erase the full extent of her bruises and broken bones. She'd need another pain-potion soon.

'Fine, I will. Now I want you to turn around first.'

'Don't give me orders.'

'Then I won't do it,' Hermione said as stubbornly, a frown fixed on her warm features.

Draco growled. 'Then do you want me to leave you here, unfixed?!'

Hermione gulped. She was very close to pushing his patience. Sympathy for her injury aside, Draco could be very forceful once his limit was passed. 'No,' she said quietly.

'Good, now turn around and do as your told, _kitten,_ ' he said her pet name sarcastically and waited for her with open arms.

Hermione, if she was in her cat-form, would have hissed at him. Instead, she followed his orders but it was with a very unhappy grimace on her face. Her fingers paused at the back zipper of her dress. 'I'm not actually your cat, I hope you realize that.' She lowered the zipper a bit, revealing her back and shoulders to him.

'Don't be ridiculous, you as much belong to me, and you _like_ to play along with our cat and master game. No one forced you to be cute with me or do tricks for treats and actually try to be my pet.'

Hermione scoffed. 'That's because you're usually in such a depressive mood, I thought here's a boy who actually needs a cat, to cheer him up. And it's not like I have much else to do when I'm stuck in my animagus than play around with you. So, yes, I decided to be a bit kittenish for you.'

Draco chuckled and then stopped as she lowered the zipper even more. His large hand gripped at the chair beside him. 'More than a bit kittenish.'

'If only to stop your scowling. It's worked, hasn't it?'

'Just shut up, Granger. Before I permanently leave you as a cat, since you seem so bloody proud of it.'

'You wouldn't dare.'

Draco shook his head. 'Take any longer with that dress and I will consider it.'

Hermione just rolled her eyes. She knew Draco wouldn't do anything to hurt her. If not, he'd already have sent her to Voldemort, instead of constantly lying and covering up to keep her safe from his father and the others.

Hermione sighed and stared at the wall ahead of her as she lowered the last of her zipper, so that her dress hung from her waist, her entire upper body bare but hidden from sight by the angle.

She could feel his eyes on her back, however.

'There are bruises and a scrape on your back too.'

'Yes, I can feel it.'

Draco got out the salve for bruising and cuts. 'I'll apply this first.'

Hermione felt suddenly nervous as she realised Draco was going to touch her with his bare hands to apply the cream. He'd pet and stroked her back and head many times as a cat when she was toying around and pretending to be a kitten for his family. But this was completely different. She was in her human form and he'd never touched her before. Especially not her bare skin.

Hermione shuddered and involuntarily let out a deep breath as his warm hand finally touched her back.

'Relax, Hermione,' Draco chuckled as he rubbed circles of the salve onto her wounds. 'I'm just trying to heal you, kitten. _I won't hurt you._ '

Hermione closed her eyes. 'Yes.'

 _Yes, she wanted to believe that._

She shuddered again as his hand lowered to smooth more salve onto her wounds. It was the oddest, most exhilarating feeling to have Draco Malfoy's hands on her bare skin.

She inhaled deeply again and this time told herself to count her breaths and relax— _in and out, in and out_ —because of nerves, not pain, though there was a slice of that too. She winced as his bare, surprisingly rough palm, traced over the red welt near her hip.

'Better?' Draco whispered.

~o~

* * *

a/n if you'd like to read more, please say so and what you think draco is thinking or feeling. Is he just being possesive over her or is something happening between them?

well hope you liked it ;)


End file.
